Some Overwatch Fanfiction or Something (insert ellipses)
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: Junkrat lives life day to day alongside his buddy Roadhog, that we all know. However, what we don't know is what exactly Reaper plans to do with Junkrat and Co. in his newest scheme to destroy Overwatch...(Or at least we didn't know until now). I dunno, shipping I guess...


Jamison Fawkes was bored. This was not a very common occurrence, since the Australian was usually going somewhere to blow things to pieces with his best friend, or causing an explosion, or destroying things...you know, the usual. But he and Roadhog were currently in a small hiding spot in a demolition's factory, trying to be as quiet as could be, which was not easy. Roadhog took up a large portion of the hiding space, cramming Junkrat against him quite a bit, restricting quite a lot of his airway, and making Roadhog's breathing worsen as well. Finally, the Omni cop bots go elsewhere to search for the duo, and after a few moments they spill out. Roadhog Takes a Breather, while Junkrat tinkers with his RIP-Tire a bit.

"Ready to blow this bomb, buddy?" Junkrat asks Roadhog enthusiastically. Roadhog nods, starting to make his way to the exit, left hand resting on the door handle, while Junkrat puts a steel trap next to a concussion mine. He pulls the RIP-Tire as Roadhog opens the door, Jamison shouting "FIRE IN THA HOLE!" as the tire rolls outside and destroys the police blockade that had been waiting outside. As Omni cops enter the room, several are blown to bits, two taken with them thanks to the trap. R and J both run out the door, Junkrat laying down a few extra mines.

"I think you'll like this one, Mako!"

Junkrat detonates the mines, blasting them far, far off into where cameras cannot follow, basically into their hideout, the force of the demolitions factory exploding also being very influential to their flight. Junkrat holds his arms up, goats clenched, whooping as he relives the amazing blast, sitting on Roadhog's stomach, who is currently flat on his back. Roadhog sits up, pushing his back in a bit, in turn sending Junkrat to the floor.

"Don't tell me you didn't think that was awesome!"

Roadhog nods, taking a breather and standing up, getting to work at fixing the hole in the roof of their hideout, a small rundown old house, a bit bigger than a large shack, really. It had a sink which didn't work very well, a refrigerator (which Roadhog made sure was always working), a few pictures of Overwatch, a small TV that worked only 80% of the time, a few board games, and one room. That room had a ton of tires and explosives on one side, one tire held up by chains attached to the ceiling and it, a tire meant for medium sized trucks in fact, which served as Junkrat's bed, who used a (defunct) C4 as a pillow and a blanket with his own logo cut into it, while Roadhog's half of the room had a lot of metal, a small tattoo station, and, of course, a semi-large mattress with a lot of pig and eagle tattoos poorly inked into it. The house itself was quite dirty, most the window frames were rusty, and the whole place sagged a bit: but it was where the two called home for.

"What's up for tonight? I was thinkin' you an' I could go and see 'ta new Junka clans, see if they could help us with The Big Gig. But I wan' you to decide. Oh, what a lovely day!"

Mako shrugs and mods. He finds Jamison to be a bit annoying but a good friend.

"Woohoo!"

…

"Amelie. What did they do?"

Reaper asks, standing beside her as Widowmaker peers down her scope, looking at the destroyed area near the demolitions factory.

"They destroyed an entire factory. No doubt for one of Junkrat's joy highs. Roadhog no doubt enjoyed the murder part of it."

Reaper rests a hand on his chin.

"So. Do you think we could ever possibly recruit them?"

"Mako is but a bodyguard. Friend he may be to that little gremlin, he is but a bodyguard. He will follow if we offer him more money. And Junkrat follows mayhem, anarchy. We could persuade him easy. No difficulty whatsoever."

"Then let's get to it."

…

Roadhog is on his bike, decked out with chain hooks and a scrap gun on the side, as well as a sidecar, where Junkrat sits, grinning, chuckling maniacally as his smoldering hair is temporarily blown out, but ignites again, somewhat like Blackbeard. They ride towards the location of where a new Junkers gang is located, right until a large, armored black jeep rides their way and slides as it stops in front of them, sideways. Junkrat aims his drag launcher, giggling, but Roadhog pushes it down a bit.

"Awwww, we can't blow it up yet? Ta thing is soooooo shiny though!"

Roadhog warily steps off of the motorcycle, Jukrat hopping out, aiming his launcher towards the side left door. From the other side, Reaper walks around, holding a folding table, whom Jamison aims at instead.

"If it ain't our ol' pal Reap! Keepin' up good in tha cemetery?"

If Reaper could roll his eyes, they'd be barreling down a hill at this point.

"I'd like to talk with you and your friend, Jamison Fawkes."

"Ya remembered me name? You're so nice!"

Reaper says nothing, walking forward a bit more and putting the table down, as Widowmaker steps out the car on the other side around, and Junkrat lowers his launcher a considerable bit as he spots her. He tries to make it not obvious that he was staring, but he really couldn't resist with her wide curves and large assets. Reaper sits down, Amelie sitting beside him. Junkrat stands by Mako's motorcycle, Mako doing the same.

*Well would you look at that pretty 'beaute...I dunno what they want, but I like the looks of her..*

"Let's get down to business." The Reaper starts.

"We want to destroy Winston's home, taking Overwatch down with it. And we need your help. As well as your bodyguard."

"Well, thas'sounds like a good time 'n all, but we've got loads of things to destroy, so..-"

Reaper puts down a map. There are red circles in certain areas, including Winston's facility.

"These areas, you are paid to blow up, by me."

He points to the blue areas: that is to say, everywhere on the map except a small spot.

"Those areas, you are allowed to blow up. The empty spot is my base, and you can't blow that up, ever."

"Wohohohooo!" Junkrat cackles.

"All that and I can get paid? I want to split it: 55% for my friend, 45 part for me. It's only fair with how much I'll get done."

Reaper is surprised by the mere attempt of generosity in Junkrat. Even if only five percent. Mako, however, is pleased by it.

"'S that all you came here for?"

Reaper nods his head no, but before he can speak, Amelie stands up and walks closer to Junkrat until she's a yard away from him.

"We want this job done loudly. In style. As much destruction and murder as you can."

Junkrat gleams wide at this, Roadhog paying a bit more attention at this.

"Really?! Free for all in style? And pays?! Count me in! Whatta bout you, Makoman?"

Roadhog nods, very pleased with the idea of free range murder.

"We also have targets, and we'll allow you two to stay in our base until the job is finished." Reaper continues.

"And permanently if you do well enough." Widowmaker adds, the slightest of seductive tones in her voice as she stares at Junkrat. He nods eagerly.

"Yeah yeah yeah! How's about it, Mako?"

Mako lumbers over to Junkrat and clasps a hand on his shoulder, nodding with good force. He would be paid to murder and destroy? That's good for making a happy Roadhog.

"Then it's settled. Gather your things, what things you want, and then let's go."

…

Roadhog stops his bike at a large, skull-shaped building. He has a ton of chains piled onto the bike, and also has his tattooing tools. Junkrat has quite a few tires in his lap, as well as his pictures, posters, C4 pillow, blanket, and a few stickers, all of them kinda hiding his presence on the bike, which stops beside the armored car owned by Reaper.

"They'll be most useful, yes?" Widowmaker asks reaper.

"We need a bit more brash explosiveness. I have shotguns, you have a rifle, and they have mass destruction. We'll need them for our group." Reaper replies.

They both exit the vehicle, Roadhog parking his motorcycle while Junkrat carries all the stuff on his back like a mule.

"You'll have to leave all your explosives at the door, Junkrat."

His smile flips upside down so fast you'd swear he heard that everyone he had known and loved had been brutally raped and murdered.

"My pillow, too?!"

"No. A useless C4 is ok."

"Awwwwwwwkay, will do Mr. Reap."

As the other three walk (squeeze for Roadhog) inside, Junkrat stops to empty his tires of the explosives inside.

"Inside, not at the actual door!" Reaper shouts from inside.

"Ok. Sorry."

He puts a few of the dropped explosives back in their tires, and holds back a 'woaaaah' as he sees the impressive layout of the military base Reyes (Reaper, for newcomers) has constructed, black marble and black paint-coated aluminum being the main foundation for the whole base.

"Put your explosives in the bin, Junker." Reaper instructs him to do as he lays his shotguns onto a table, Junkrat doing as told.

"Tha' tires too?"

"No." Reaper replies, not even looking over.

"Right." Junkrat puts his tires on his back, then remembers his RIP-Tire, puts that in the black and white bin, and then puts the other tires on his back.

"I have stickers for ye' both! Eat 'em, blow 'em up, blow 'em up more, put 'em on you or a wall, whatever."

He hands Widowmaker and Reaper a Total Junker Mayhem sticker, and sticks one on Roadhog's vest. Reaper puts it on his right hellfire shotgun, Widowmaker puts it on her hip to keep it out of sight, out of mind.

"Thanks. I appreciate your good spirit." Widowmaker says, while Reaper gives the fiery fellow a thumbs up, organizing a few maps. Fawkes giggles in glee, looking around at everything.

"Nice place you have! Is there a basement?"

"Yes, but it's dark, damp, and not nice like the rest of the place. I assume you'd-" Reaper starts before being interrupted.

"Sweet! Sounds like home!"

"Right... you're a junker from the outback." Reaper sighs a bit.

"Sure, have at it." He tells the eager demolitionist, who whoops in joy and scampers off to find the basement.

"You're free to join him, Rutledge, or take a guest room."

Roadhog nods, gives Reaper a thumbs up, and heads to a guest room.

When both Junkers are out of earshot, Reaper turns to Widowmaker.

"We'll have to do it. Should we get them ready now..?"

"Yes, it would be a good rest for their loyalty."

…

"Time to blow people to ash pits?"

Junkrat has already made the basement like his side of the room at the shack, a bit more spread out though, and was about to tinker with a chain when Reaper walked down.

"No. Omnics AND people."

"Better by at least twice the times! When can we start?"

"Now would be good. Your weapons are still in that bin."

Junkrat dashes to get his stuff, equipping himself within 45 seconds of being told to get ready. Roadhog lumbers out a minute later, and W&R are ready 2 minutes after THAT.

*Travel to: Dorado!*

…

Widowmaker looks down her sights. Zenyatta, Bastion, Reinhardt, Soldier 76, and Tracer. Reinhardt wearing Blackhardt armor, Zenyatta having an Ifrit outfit, the others simply themselves. They all stand around, confused about why they were under Respawn Conditions and couldn't exit the area. Widowmaker looks behind her and nods, Roadhog throwing Junkrat far, far off, right behind where the heroes are.

"Did you hear that?" Tracer looks around.

"Sorry. Put my hammer down." Blackhardt raises it back up.

Junkrat throws a concussion mine into the air and a steel trap on top of Tracer and Zenyatta, trapping the two and lobbing 3 frags at the others, as the concussion mine lands on the two trapped heroes, the trap breaks, but the mine exploded, sending Tracer headfirst into a wall, killing her, and Zenyatta high into the air, him hitting a wall, throwing off his levitation, and he crashes to the ground, dead as well. Bastion drops as Widowmaker puts a bullet into his head, Soldier seeing Reaper teleport near him, staring him down.

"YOU." Soldier raises his rifle at where Reaper now stands, firing, getting 4 shots in before having two hellfire shots put into his head. Junkrat cackles in glee, Roadhog pulling Blackhardt from behind with his chain hook, making him spin around, allowing Junkrat to put 2 frags into him before throwing and detonating a concussion mine into him. He laughs loudly, the defending team all waiting for respawn now, now helping the other three of his team push the truck.

…

It was very clear the defending team was getting crushed. Junkrat and Widowmaker camped their spawn with no issue, Reaper and Roadhog almost done pushing the truck. At the last second, Junkrat puts down a concussion mine and tap dances briefly before launching himself to the truck, getting counted for helping cap the objective. The attack team wins and are transported back to their base, with the defending team teleported to where they originally were, in Dorado in the middle of the town. Play of the game: the Junkrat combo that started the game. Well. Looks like Overwatch is in quite a bit of trouble if Reaper's campaign to deport all Overwatch members started so well.


End file.
